Blade
by Aptom
Summary: One of three intertwining fan fiction stories by three different writers set in the Guyver universe. To see the others stories by the other writers visit http:www.guyver-roc.tk
1. Death

BLADE   
  
The year is 2004; the world has been taken over by chronos.   
  
An organization using an army of genetically altered human monster called zoanoids to take over earth in a matter of days.   
  
Only a few countries have been able to stay standing against the near unstoppable chronos horde.   
  
The human race is fighting bravely, in a losing battle.  
  
As they lose ground and men to the chronos every day.   
  
But the day has come when humans will have to make their last stand.   
  
A group of warrior will rise to change the future of the war.  
  
Staking everything they have to save the human race:  
  
Enter the first two warriors Part 1:   
  
Death  
  
Deep in the northern mountainous range of china laid a battle, a battle between man and Terrifying beasts, which would only end when one side was completely annihilated. The night sky was pitch-black, you could feel the darkness covering you, thunders and lighting was randomly heard and saw in the sky. In this vast open area of near nothingness laid a tiny village where the conflict was taking place. The village has not seen the 21st century and still looked like it was still in samurai era. It contain various shaped building with the main focal point been a gigantic four tear temple in the center which towering over everything in sight and could be seen for miles around. The once nice and tranquil village has now been turned into a horrible fight to the death, where normal men where fighting monstrous demon beasts three times their size to a bloodily conclusion. The ground is littered with the countless dead, human and beast alike.   
  
These brave human warriors are trained in many ways of the ways of the bujutsu, the martial arts, as they bravely fight against these gigantic demons, only armed with their own courage and the steel weapons they hold tightly in there palms. But even with all their determination and year of training they where still begin massacred, they where being ripped and shredded apart by this group of unknown creatures, which seemed not to be harmed by the craft of steel. The monsters using their massive strength and power to simply smash the man made weapons and human opponent in half, only a small number of demons lay dead on the ground and they where killed with mere luck than actual skill of the warriors. Even thought they where fighting against overwhelming odds they carried on fighting not thinking of retreating like dog, but fighting for their very own existence and honor.  
  
The impossible odds of the battle really showed as the battle seemed to be coming to a close in fair of the attacking force, as only a small amount of human warriors remained against the horde, human bodies littered the ground in the near hundreds, all where ripped and shredded apart by the monster claws. The ground was covered in a lake of human blood from the hundreds of dead men, women and children, no one was spared. You could hear the last moments of combat, the sound metal hit and bouncing off the amour hides of monsters, the sound of claws tearing through human flesh and the following screams of agony.  
  
Then suddenly nothing, all the fighting had stopped and silenced filled the air, all the human where dead, apart from one man. The last remain man was standing on the very top floor of the temple, standing only meters away from the rest of the horde and holding his katana tightly in one hand. The man was in his early twenty's with long dark hair dressed in dark robes. All his friends and family where dead and torn apart, laying all over the village, with some being on the very floor he stood on. His body and sole was filled with anger and hatred towards these creatures which had attacked for no reason at all.  
  
With everyone he knew and loved gone, all that was left for him was revenge. He wanted to kills as many of these demons before he himself would fall and join his family and friends in the here after. The monster stood around twenty five meters in front of him, at the very end of the temple floor, you could see a massive hole in the wall behind them, where the monster jumped and smashed there way onto this floor from the outside. The entire remaining horde made there way up to the top floor to finish the slaughter they had started.   
  
The creatures didn't go straight for the kill with him, as they saw him easily kill one of their own with little time or effort, knowing this was the most skilled warrior of the lot and fearing death they didn't want to make a move until everyone was on the top floor to support them. A Mexican stand off began after he had killed one of these beast and carried even after all the monster where on the top floor. Both parties stared at each other not prepared to make the first move, until the man broke the silence, with anger in his eyes, hatred in his heart and revenge on his mind he shouted at the demons.   
  
"Come over here you fucking demon bastards!"  
  
The biggest creature and the leader of this horde took no notice of the man hollow threats as he decides his plan of action. The leader was a red looking crab beast, eight foot tall and built like a rhino, armed on one arm with three pronged claw, on the other a strange organic cannon weapon. Not only the leader had animal features, but in fact the entire horde had various physical features which looked like those of normal animals and the general human body shape.  
  
The leader creature glanced over at the man for a moment or so, wanted to see how good he really was, he looks down slightly at two of his group, the two beasts where slightly short than he, one was a green muscular beast with a massive horn on his head while the other looked like an overgrown human Gorilla. The two beast stare back at there leader waiting for his orders. The leader points directly at the man, the two beasts knew what to do, they replied by just nodded their heads, look at back the man and charged.  
  
The man stood still and calmly, even though two monster twice his side where coming straight at him, he was too angry to run and hide. He stood patiently and waited for them to come to him. The man stood perfectly still until they where only meters away, when he made his move.  
  
All you could hear was the sound of katana swung really fast and then nothing, the beast stopped there charge, only feet away from the man and froze on the spot. The man stood holding his sword aloft which was pointing directly at the rest of demon horde, the sword edge was covered in blood as a few drops fall on the already bloody floor. He began to walk past the two motionless beasts in front of him, then suddenly the two beast split in two perfect halves and fell to the ground as a pile of blood and guts, blood splattering the man as he walks past the explosion of blood, covering him densely, he so angry with these creatures he ignores the blood showering him.  
  
The group of beasts where gob smacked, unable to believe two of their own where so easily killed with no effort at the same time. This seriously shocked and even scared some of them, all but the leader, he had no fear, he was actual quite impressed with the warrior swordsmanship. He looks over his troops seeing only fear in their eyes; he knew he now had to show why he was the leader.   
  
The man walked only for a moment past the now dead demons, stopping only a few feet ahead of their corpse. He stand still as before, staring at the monster ahead of him, with most of his attention fixed on the group leader, knowing if he fell the rest would fall like flies. He still holds his sword aggressively, pointing the tip of the blade directly at the horde, ready to charge and strike at any moment.  
  
The leader could see the man staring straight at him could see the pure anger and rage over his hold body, he knew he wanted himself dead most of all.. The leader began to slowly to walk toward the man as the rest of the beasts stay well back and cower behind their leader.   
  
"Very good human, now lets see how you fare against me!" He roared at the man.  
  
The man stays perfectly still as the colossus figure of the beast slowly made its way towards him, with every step creature made, the floor shake viscously from the immense weight of the demon. The rage within the man grew with every step closer the beast got to him, he had lost everything to these things, and the only path left for him was revenge. revenge that he wanted to taste so badly, he wanted smash this beast in front of him and every other monster like it to oblivion, as slowly and painfully as possible.  
  
He began to scream a war like scream you hear before an army would charge in combat, the demon was barely seven meters way from him now, he raise the sword above his head with the blade facing behind himself, the blade ready to come crashing down and cut anything in its way in to two. He could not hold the rage and anger in much more; he was so close to exploding into a mad chaotic rage.  
  
The other beasts watch in excitement and fear of the outcome, hoping to see their leader coming out victorious, so they could finish their mission and return home. The tension had reached boiling point, something had to give. The man unleashed all his anger, hatred, determined and charged the beast head on, wanting to taste revenge once more. He only moved four meters before he was in range to strike, he attacked so quickly and suddenly the monster was unable to block, as the blade tore across his chest. The beast was shaken by the attack, leaving the head vulnerable to attack, seeing his chance the man jumps high in the air and with all the force within his body smashing the blade dead center of the beast head.   
  
He falls softly back to his feet, breathing heavily and getting his breath back, still holding the sword over the monster head think victory was his, the horde stare in shock and disbelief, belaying their leader was dead and worried of their own fait. The man looks over the rest of the horde, seeing they where now all afraid of him, knowing the rest would now be cannon fodder to his blade. But suddenly out of nowhere you could hear monstrous laugh, the beast in front of him was not dead.  
  
"Haahhaahahahha" the beast laughed  
  
The man was completely shell shocked, not believe it was able to survive a perfect cut from his katana, as he stood near defenseless with his enemy only inches away, he simply could not believe anything could survive that, he stood still, not even trying to get away because of the shock.  
  
"Not bad, but your man made weapon are useless against my armour!" the beast proudly boosted.  
  
The sword made little impact on the armor just merely scratching across the surface, the man looks up and sees the six eyed beast breathing down his neck. Staring at the beast in pure disbelief as the beast stares back at him, he felt completely hopelessness, confused what to do.  
  
"My turn" the beast roared  
  
Before the man could even move a muscle he was smacked across the room with tremendous force, with so much force he nearly smashing him through the temple wall behind him, but instead denting it badly. He falls to the ground with a thud, hitting the wall had caused some internal bleeding and a few broken ribs. He gets up off the floor into a kneeling position, with one arm over his badly hurting chest, staring at the floor he coughs up some of own blood.  
  
The leader beast starts to laugh, the rest of the demon begin to laugh.   
  
"Is that all you got?" Said the leader beast in gloating fashion,   
  
Hearing the beast mock him enrages him, he pulls his eyes off the floor and stares at the beast with a stare of death. The beasts stop laughing surprised the man is still able to move, the man slowly struggles and get back to his two feet.   
  
"These aren't over by a long shot" he replies  
  
The man quickly charges the beast knowing he had only one way and chance to kill that the demon. He points the sword straight towards it monster and roars again, the leader lets him charge thinking he has no chance of defeating him. Quite a foolish though as there was one chinks in his immense armour which the human spotted, as the man rammed the sword straight threw one the beast many eyes. Not realizing what he had done to late he was unable to stop the sword from penetrating, the beast manages only to knock the sword out of the way before it could pierce his brain.  
  
The man jumps out of the way of the flailing arms, as the beast scream in horrible pain, hold one of his claws over his wound, the blood gushy from the cut. The monster was really pissed off from the injury he sustained and roared in anger and in pain.   
  
"You will pay for that you bastard"   
  
Meaning every word he said, he was going to make this human suffer. The beast charges the human, unable to avoid the collision; the man holds his sword ready to have another stab at killing the beast. Once in range he tries to ram the sword again through the eye socket, but before the sword could get anywhere near, it was smashed into million shards of metal with the beast three shape prong weapon.   
  
Before he could say, move or do anything the claw of beast was rammed straight threw his chest like a hot knife through butter. The man screams in pure in agony, as the blood gushes like a river from his wound and vomits blood out of his mouth. Unable to scream anymore with little life left in his badly hurt body, only just able to stay conscious, the demon lifts the impaled human on his claw like a trophy as the rest of the beast cheered.   
  
The beast looks into the dieing mans eyes and tells him   
  
"Time to die"   
  
With his mighty strength, the monster threw the man down to the floor, smashing the man through the floor and all the other floors below into an underground cavern below the bottom floor of the temple. The man was close to death, with most of his organs smashed into a thin pulp, and with only second left before his body would stop functioning and die. All he could hear where the monstrous laughter from the above, He opens his eyes, his vision was extremely blurrily, but he could see a blue light coming towards him, the light got stronger and stronger, unable to stay conscious anymore he close eyes and become unconscious.   
  
Next part Rebirth 


	2. Rebirth

**Enter the first two warriors Part 1: **

**Rebirth**

The man was not sure where he was. He had been badly wound by those strange horrible creatures which had vicious murdered everyone he knew and loved, in the villages he had lived in for the whole of his life .He knew the wound he had received from the red devil would have certainly meant death, no matter what treatment he received, But he was still alive.

This deeply confused him, he didn't feel dead and was still thinking, but on the other hand he could not move, see, hear, smell or feel anything. He felt like he was he was in dream, but in with no senses it felt like nothing. The only thing he could do was to think, he knew he must have died from the injury he received, but if he was dead how can he still be thinking he pondered, this made no sense to him at all. If he was dead, I should not be able to think or have any kind of concuss self left. 

As all he could do in the present situation was to think of what was happening to him, but could not answer the impossible question set before him. He was completely stuck, unable to answer the questions, which where rolling over and over in his mind. 

Am I dead? 

Where am I?

How come I don't feel dead?

How come can't I see, hear, feel, smell or move?

What are those monsters? 

Why did they attack? 

Where Did they from?

He asked the question over and over knowing there was no possible way he currently answer them, only to speculate for the answers. He though of many different theory and assumptions to his current plight, but all seemed wrong to him, until one theory popped up.

"Could this be the afterlife?"

This sudden brain wave seemed the most logical answer; it seemed to answer most of the question on his list. It explained why he was still able to think, even though he was dead and where he currently was... Through out his life he never believed in the afterlife, most people on earth where skeptical   in the though of afterlife, but now realizing all this time it was true, shocked and scared him a lot. The questions about the monsters disappeared from his mind as he concentrated all though on the afterlife. As he though he would never have to deal with the afterlife and he would simply die and disappear from existence, he was completely unprepared for the situation in hand. It seemed the solution to the question, but a dark and scarier question appeared before him.

"If this is the afterlife, am in heaven or am in hell?"

The question scared him, knowing he could be in hell filled him with fear. The though of it sent shivers down his spine, even though he could not feel them through the lack of any sense, he knew they where there. He was having a thundering mental confusion over where he truly was. He decides this must be afterlife, but the question remained which?

There was nothing that made him feel it was neither good nor bad, as there was nothing at all or even if there was he could not be able to sense the pain or pleasure received. For all he knew he could now be the hellfire's of hell or the pleasant haven of heaven, there was no way for him to know. He would lose his mind if he didn't get the answer soon, then it hit him, that this could be neither and more of waiting room for the afterlife. He would stay huh until his fate was decided and then moved on to the true afterlife, it seemed the most logical answer at the time. The afterlife would not be this for the centuries to come, this worse than never actual existing.

It dawn on him this could be it, him on his own for the rest of eternity. Spending it just thinking, with no one to interact with and nothing to think about in dream like stance forever. He would lead him anyone to insanity, this was truly hell…

This completely traumatized him, he was sacred and distressed desperately reassuring him self that this aren't all that was left. But it was no good, he knew there was no way he could possible stop or alter his path, he was losing hope along with mind, he was breaking down. Unable to hold it in anymore, he cracked under the press, losing all control he began to scream, but unable to use any sense, the scream where kept within his mind, but still had the same power.

"This can't be the end?!"

"This can't be the end?!"

"This can't be the end/!"

"This can't be the end?!" he kept on repeating to him self, every time sounding more distressed. He needs to get hold of himself; he remembered why he was here first place, because of them he was here. It was their fault he was here, anger started to build. Remembering everything they did to him, he got more and more angry, his attitude change from no hope and trapped to resolute and liberated.

With determination for revenge and freedom he screamed 

 "THIS IS NOT THE END!" 

Suddenly he feels a great surge of pain across his body like he never felt before, not even the pain of death was close to this. As quickly as the pain appeared it disappeared, as he felt another sensation, the feel of cold air gently blowing across his body. His body crashed into a solid ground, he felt a little pain from the fall but it quickly left him, he was no longer in his personal hell. His senses where returning not only did he feel the pain from the fall he heard himself hit the ground too, as he tried to move around he felt stiffness and cramp ness in all his joints, but it didn't stop him from moving around to find out where he was. The ground was solid but was covered in thin layer a sticky liquid, his whole body was covered and stained by it. He moves one of him soaked hands toward his face to try and work out what was on the ground, placing his hand directly under his nose he sniffs, at first unable to smell anything, but soon he could  recognize the odor, it was blood.

Realizing he was in a pool of blood, shocked and stunned him. He frantically tried to get off the floor and back to his feet, but the condition made it very hard to get upright as he kept on slipping on wet floor, his frantic movement look similar to an insect trying to get off its back. Eventual he got himself standing, but was completely covered in blood with his robes soaked in it. All his sense had returned apart from one, his sight, he try's to open his eye but all his could see was a blur which hurt eyes and made him want to close them, but he had to endure it to get his vision back. 

He feels his boy checks for signs of wound and scars, he nervously moves his hand across his stomach fearing the worse, but found nothing at all. There was no wound, not even a scar where that creature had impaled him; this made no sense at all. There was nothing wrong with him, even though he had been impaled and thrown through four floors, no scars, no pain, he felt like that nothing had happened to him, but it had. 

He tasted the air and coughed out a puff of smoke, the room was full of smoke which he could just manage to see with his blurrily vision. He was completely motionless in a sea of smoke, waiting until he was ready and able to deal with where ever he was and whatever was there. His vision was slowly returning to him, revealing image of where he was standing, it didn't reveal what he hoped, as all he saw was the smoke he tasted before. He turned his head, seeing only smoke and unsure what to do, he looked around 360 degrees around and found something which didn't belong in the afterlife. 

He crouched down and picked up katana like he had never seen before, it seemed like a blue broken (wooden sword). But didn't feel right, it wasn't made of wood nor steel, it felt very organic in nature and was made from extremely strong material but was even lighter than even a wooden broken. A weapon like this should not exist at all. There was no Sharpe edge on the thick smooth sword, meaning this must be just a very light training sword, which could swung so quickly and hard it was still a power kind of club weapon. Looking over it he notices a metal circular medal at the very end of the handle toward the blade side, he swings it one handed a few time, so light it weight it felt like it was barely there and felt he was swing a feather. He slowly move his other hand across the blade feeling how smooth it actual was, which was indeed very smooth indeed.   

This only added to the list of question he had already got, before he could even think about it more deeply everything was about to change. A massive gust of wind blew, nearly knocking him of his feet, only able to stay standing by balance himself so he didn't fall. The wind had cleared most of the smoke revealing something he never excepted, his jaw drop as said out load in shock

"I …am back at the temple!?"

He was completely utterly lost for words, he just stood still shell shocked; he was standing on the top floor again where he had fought the beast previously. It look like a small war had happened, there was a lot more damages around than before. The walls where littered with holes, dents, cuts and some of the walls been burnt to a crisp, there was certainly a very fierce battle took place. He looked up still stunned seeing than most of ceiling was completely gone leaving a beautiful view of the dark night sky. 

Only just able to comprehend where he was, with even more questions, it truly made no sense at all. Looking around at the damage around him, he knew it wasn't like this the moment he died, for the moment he though the monster must have trashed the place before disappearing. It then hit him, where were the demons from before he anxiously though, he looked around in panic trying to find any sign of them, But there was nothing at all, but there was still some smoke blocking his view of the whole floor. 

At the ends of hall around fifteen meters away lay a very thick layer of smoke where the monster where before and could still be. Knowing they could still be there, the man dropped the weird sword he found, and picked up a katana of many that where lying around, removing and thrown the sieve to one side. He stood in aggressive position holding the sword point straight at the fog before him, he tried to see if he could make anything out at the end of floor, the smoke was too thick, not even able to make out the shape of creature, there could be whole army there and he wouldn't know.

He was unsure what to do; he couldn't go flying head first into the unknown, as they could be ready to attack him within the thick fog. It looked like he had to weight a while for the smoke to reveal what lurked behind it. He stood absolute still waiting to see what lay behind the mist, knowing that any second one of them monster could leap out and attack, his heart beat was beating at Thunderous Tempo, the tension was certainly building. His anger was clouding his judgement, he was still extremely angry at what they had done to him, he wanted to kill them all now, ignoring the sensible thing to do he charges into the cloud of smoke. 

_"Why should I fear death! I have died once already today" he sarcastic though _

Charging like this was the wrong thing to do, but he had lost everything and had nothing to lose, dieing would simply be a blessing to him, better than been alone. Before he could reach the mist another strong gust from within the smoke blew him off his feet, only just able to keep his balance, prevent him falling. He composed himself and looked at the now smoke free end of the floor, where he saw the last shock of the day.

He drops his katana in disbelief at what he was seeing in front of him, before him lay the dead beaten up bodies of the demons he had fought before, they where not just beaten they where completely and absolute ripped apart. There limbs and organs where all over the place, everything was drenched in blood and gore, it was simply horrible and sick site to behold. The damage to the interior of the temple floor was even in worse damage than the badly damaged area he woke up in. Apart from the hole where the monster jumped threw from before, the rest of damage was new; he was amazed the roof was even standing, but to be fare there was little roof left to support.

Even though having the beasts dead was good thing, it scared him to think what caused this much damage and destruction. Something Incredible powerful and strong had been here and wiped out ever beast here, he wanted to leave. He begins to walks backward in shock at what he was seeing, walk slowly backward he suddenly falls down an opening in the floor. He was only just able to gap hold to holes edge, saving him self from a mighty fall. He peaks down seeing the opening went through a not just this floor, but every other floor below, exactly like before. He was hanging over the same hole which he was thrown through earlier; he was truly back from the dead.

Using his strength he struggles to make it out of the gap, only just able to make it out before he was about to slip and fall again to his death. He gets back to his feet, and utters the words

"This is truly is hell"

He knew he was back from the dead, he didn't know why or how he came back but he need to find out and the only way he could do so was to leave his lifelong home behind. He need to go for another reason too, whatever did this to these monsters was not his enemy and he didn't want to be his enemy either, he need to leave before it came back. Leaving would not be much of a dilemma, he could no longer stay here, it no longer felt welcome, and he needs to go.

With his goal in his mind he hurriedly towards one and only remain weapon stands left on the floor, he chose the best of the many katana on the stand. Picking it up and removes it from the sieve, closes inspecting the blade for quality and damage under the moon light. He places it back in its sieve and walks speedy towards the stair off the floor with katana in hand, carefully avoiding the hole in his way.

But before he took one step down stair way, he remembered the strange sword he found and had left on the floor. He stood perfectly still on  the edge the stairs, turned his head and looked from afar at the strange sword he left, which was in puddle of human/monster blood, he couldn't tell which.

He still didn't have clue what this sword was and how came to be here and why it was here, but he had a gut feeling that this sword has something to do with all this. He knew he had to take it with him; he went back the way he came and stood silently looked down at the sword for a moment, before kneeling down to pick up off the ground. He wipes the sword clean of blood using his already blood soaked robes, he stares at the medal of sword wondering is this answer to all my questions. He ties the sword and proceeds to the exit, only looking back for one final farewell, before walking down the stairs.

You see him next exit the temple into the courtyard, which was more like a battleground now, he also had a backpack contain various supplies for his long and dangerous journey, and the strange sword tied around his back and hold the katana in its scabbard in his left hand. 

Leaving the temple he could see all the devastation the monster caused. Men, women, and even children where unmerciful killed, their ripped up bodies littered the ground. He stands there motionless with his head facing down towards the ground, with his long black hair hiding the sorrow on his face. You see one tear fall to the ground as he swears to himself to get revenge for this, no matter the cost. He throws his hair back revealing a face of rage and determination to succeed, he begins slowly to walk to village exit, trying his best not to step on or look at the bodies then lined the ground. 

On the way to the exit he notices the leader beast from before, it lay dead on the ground with a massive hole where it chest use to be, must have been thrown out of the temple with some force. It had a look of shook and horror on its monstrous face. With what happen recently, at least he was happy knowing they all got their comeuppance for what they did. He carried on walking toward the exit, again trying not to walk or look at the corpses around him. He reaches the entrance of the village, before exiting he noticed a very young child body lying at the exit trying to escape, seeing this only made him more angry and upset, still looking into the dead Childs eyes he utters the words 

"I will get revenge for this and I will be with you all when this is over" 

With that he runs out the village into the dark unknown world. 


	3. Visions Or Dreams

**Enter the first two warriors**

**Part 2: visions or dreams & Awaking**

**Visions or dreams**

The wandering sword man had walked well into the night after leaving the bloodbath that he once called home behind him, on a quest for retribution and the truth. All his family and friends where dead, he had nothing left to live for, but the chance of vengeance and the answers he wanted so badly. He knew this undertaken would be long and hard one, which will probable ultimately cost him his life, but if he didn't do it he would never be able to forgive him self. This was the only thing he could do in memory of everyone he had lost.

He had walked well through out the night and day, walking with only the moonlight to guide him through the near pitch darkness of the night and through the blazing heat from the midday sun. He had must had walked well over eighteen hours straight with out stopping for a moment since leaving the village. He had to keep moving until he found somewhere to hide from more of those monstrous beasts and what ever killed them too. 

He had reached the edge of the gigantic forest that surrounded the village and the grassy plains as far as the eye could see. He took a massive risk in hiking across the open grassy field and not trying to make it straight into the forest, which was only a mile away from the village. Walking on plains made him a very visible target for anything that wanted to get him, but he wanted to make a much a distance between him and the village as possible and travelling through forest was slow going. It seemed the risk paid off. As he had reached the furthest edge of the forest, with no interruptions or trouble at all and all before dusk.

He could see that it would be dark soon, he need to find shelter quickly within the woods to rest before the next leg of his journey. Even though he was very fit man he was extremely tired from walking for such long period time. He knew he needed to rest now as he would not be able to stay up until the next cover of darkness to rest and resting through the day would be suicide. Plus walking through near darkness through thick wood, with only moonlight to guide him didn't sound good to him. He had to spend the night here like it or not and then carry on tomorrow. 

He cautiously enters the forest walking into the unknown, not knowing what danger lurk within. He slowly walks through, all the time watching for any sudden dangers, he didn't see no danger at present, just various native wild life scuttle along the ground and the occasional bird in tree branch's above. The forest seemed quite safe, but you never know what lie in wait further within, with that in mind he stayed as cautious as he did when he entered. He kept the same slow pace, only stopping for a second to get his tanto (small knife) out of his rucksack, to cut his way through some of the heavily overgrown undergrowth and tree branches in his way.

He didn't have to venture far through the woodlands when he found the perfect place to stay the night. In front of him lay a clearing in the woods, a quite big clearing, and circular in nature that was roughly around thirty meters across.  The ground was dry and flat, there was a small stream that flowed Horizontal from where he was standing through the centre of the clearing, and the stream come from out side the clearing and went back into the wood. He carefully observed the clearing and the area around it, looking top to bottom for anything suspicious in wait for him, but as like before there was just some harmless wildlife and that's it.

He quickly removes his backpack, placing it carefully on the ground where he entered the clearing, under the cover of the trees in case the weather turned. He Dashes towards the stream, stop beside it and took one last careful look around to make sure he was alone. Once he was happy he was alone, he swiftly got on to his knees and dived his head into the stream, frantically wetting his dry face and mouth in cool stream. He rubs his face clean of muck and grim of close to two days of solid walking. He throws his head out of the water once he had his fill and his hair flies backward behind his head completely soaked from the stream. He notices the clear stream had spots of red floating through it and red drops fell from his head into the stream.

He Stands looking down at his reflection, all his robes where stained in blood and his body was tainted in blood, he never noticed he was covered so badly in blood from the village. This made him feel sick, seeing all this blood gave him horrible memories of the night before he wish could forget about for the mean time. He looks up towards the soon to be night sky and sighs. Wondering why he was still alive and wondering if it would be better if he were dead.

He had truly reached a new low point in this life, with disheartening look on his face as his tries to keep his emotion over running him. 

"WHY I AM STILL ALIVE," he shouts in despair unable to hide his emotion no longer. He wanted to know why his torment had to carry on and why he can't die. He wanted so much to be at peace with his family, but he could not take his own life. He would never be able to forgive himself for not even trying to get his retribution. No matter how hard it' going to be. The only way he was going to go and that's fighting and screaming all the way.

He falls to his knees in hopelessness, not knowing where and what he was going to do. Both hands push against the ground, his hair lightly brushing the ground from light breeze. His hands tear through the dry soil, as tear drop flow profusely from his face, light wetting the dry soil below 

He mutts in depressed tone 

"Why…why am I still alive?" 

"WHY!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouts in anger while throwing his arms in the air, falling backward into a great heap on the ground. He was losing the battle within his mind, he wanted to die and give up now. But he need to stay strong, If he didn't he would simply crack and die here. He need to ride himself of these bloodily memories from his robes and body. 

He wipes the tears away from his face, as tries to get hold of his self. With aggressive determination he drags himself off the dirt floor, with a gritty look on his face he leaves the stream and starts to search around the clearing. He begins to pick up all the dead wood lying around the area. Once his arms where full, he walked back towards where he had dropped his rucksack and drop the wood close by it. 

After a few minutes or so he had roaring fire on the go, illuminating the now dark night sky. He walks back to the stream, where he begins to remove his clothes under the moonlight. You see him washing his robe thoroughly through the stream; the stream had turned completely red from the stains from his clothes. You could see the fire was still burning brightly in the background. Once he had cleaned his robes he paced them over the fire to dry and began to wash himself in the stream. Why he cleans and refresh in cold stream, He attempts to keep his mind off the recent bad times he had. Instead he starts to think about the better times before all this happened.

**Flashback**

It was midday; the sun was shining brightly down on him, as he sat watching the world go by from the comfort of the village. He was sitting on step of the temple, as the people of the village went on with there lives. The adults where doing various everyday tasks, like cleaning and various crafts, while the children ran around and played games. He smiles as he watch's the children enjoy themselves in this nice weather. His attention was drawn towards one in particularly; he could only see the back of this female child body. He didn't know why his attention was drawn towards her, but felt there was something strange feeling about her.

She turns her head revealing her face to him and his fear where correct. The face was not of a human, but of a horrible beast, he had seen before. It was horrifying to see such evil on such increscent. He saw image after image of various terrifying beasts and saw villager after villager been slaughter in front of his.  It was hideous watching this all, he let loose out a scream of wanting to escape this

"Nooooooo...he screams

**Real Life**

"Noooooooooooooooo!" he awakes from his flashback screaming from the horror he had just witness. 

After realising he had escaped his nightmare, he rose to his feet and with fury yelled 

"I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BASTARD FOR DOING THIS TOO ME, YOU HERE ME!"

His voice echoes right across the forest for miles around. He stand there in complete silence, as everything around him stopped, even the wildlife around had seemed to stop after hearing his out burst.  He stood sweating profusely and breathed in heavily to get her wind back, while the area around him was completely dead. The silence was finally broken when he fell to the ground began to cry, he was breaking down.

"I will get revenge, you see I will," he muttered softly to him

He went back to washing himself like before, but this time trying to keep his mind clear of any thoughts, but still could still see tears dripping in the stream.  He wipes away the tear away from his face and carries on cleaning his clothes in the stream, trying his best to keep sane. 

"Stay strong, I need to stay strong, I need to stay strong to do this, and I won't be able to get my revenge if I am not strong" he muttered to himself over and over.

Using his determination to block away his burning emotions he manages to clean himself and now was drying himself by the fire. He but back on his robes once he was dry, and produce a blanket from his rucksack, and laid down for the night. He didn't have anything to eat, as he could eat for the moment after what he had been through.

As he laid there try not to think bout anything he had lost, as it would upset him and he need to stay strong and focused on the task in hand. So he turned all his attention to a different matter, what was this strange sword he found?

"_What has it got to do with all this?" he pondered as tried to get to sleep_

He had no clue what this sword was, what it was doing on the top floor temple or how it came to be there. But he knew it had some role to play in this saga and hopeful would help in opening the doors to the question throbbing in his head. He had no clue to it purposes and no way of way of working out, like most of his questions he had. He could only speculate but in this case he no idea.

He was getting too tired to think anyway, walking for nearly two days does take it out of you. With is barely open he stares at the sword he found, his eye where looking deeply into the deep blue metallic medal of the blade. Seeing his reflection is the highly polished medal he wonder what it all truly means. He eyes shut as he falls into the land of nod.

Only a few moments pass as he Sudden awakens, to find he was no longer where he was. He no longer was lying down in the forest but he was home. He stood at the top floor of the temple like a couple days ago, but he wasn't there alone. All around him where the beast from before not at all noticing his presence, even though he was standing amongst them. They where all watching something happening in the foreground, he looks to see what and is shocked at what he see happening before him.   

He saw himself fighting the red beast like before, move for move the same; he was watching himself about to die before his very eyes in third person point of view. The fight was about to reach its conclusion, as he saw the sword been cut into two. He close his eyes not wanting to watch himself been impaled, but he still heard the sound of the blade through his gut and sound of pain and agony. He wanted to throw up at what he was hearing. He opens his eyes to see himself been held loaf in the air, the wound through his body looked as horrible as it sounded. 

"Finish it!" screech one of the beast around him, as he saw him been thrown through the floor with force. Everything was how he remembered it.

 There was moment of silence which was broken when of the horde said 

"It's finished" 

It and a few other creatures started to slowly walk to the hole of the temple floor where they entered, but before one could exit the floor the leader roared at them

 "NO!!" Still angry from losing his eye to that man and at the stupidity of his troops

All the other monsters stopped in their track from there master call, all with a look of oh shit what have we done wrong this time.

"You stupid moron's argh…" he shouts at them as blood spurts out of his eye wound

"This mission isn't over unit we get the unit"

_"Unit!?" _the man thought to himself, not knowing what the leader was talking about, but knew straight away it was why they attacked in the first place.

 "We must find the unit or the zoalord will be angry, and we don't want to upset our masters, as you now what will happen" 

The rest of monster knew the price of failure.

_"What the hell is a Zoalords?" _he though__

 "Move out and search the whole area, it must be here somewhere!" the leader said commanding his troops 

The beast followed their leader commands and began to search the area. The leader beast stood there letting his troops do all the work while letting his wound close.  He looks at the hole and reflects on the fight he just had.

"For a human he was exceptional fighter" he though

"I never have seen or heard of any human able to kill zoanoids so easily like he did"

"Lucky he didn't get the unit or we would have been all goners"

He looks back his troops and asks

"Have you found anything on this floor?"

"No sir" 

"Ok move out and search the rest of the…"

The great beast was stopped mid sentence by a strange blue aura appearing out of the hole behind him, the light filled the room. Slightly startled he walks back a few paces while the rest horde kept a safe distance away behind their commander. None of them apart from the leader knew what was happening as they stared into the hole as the blue light got stronger second by second.

The leader knew what was coming and feared it, knowing there deaths where now inevitable. He didn't say anything as he what was coming, as anything he said would be useless now and all they could do was to wait for unavoidable clash. The man knew too what was coming, it was their destruction, the weapon was about to rise from deeps of hell. He looked around seeing the beast where scared. Some of the creatures had realised what was coming and they where terrified, seeing his troops terrified he gave them the one last peep talk."

"There no point in running, he will get you eventual, our only chance is if we combine our strength to defeat them" 

The troop's fleet inspired by his words and railed to him ready to fight. The leader secretly knew it was hopeless but it was there only chance. 

The man was watch in anticipation of the event to follow, he knew what was coming, was going to answer everything he wanted to know. What is this unit, what killed them all and what this monster looks like. He eyes where transfixed to gaping hole waiting for the weapon to emerge from it. The blue aura got bigger and bigger, the light was so strong it was nearly blinding, the tension was building to a massive climax.

After what felt like an age, a figure rose from the hole, floated over the hole with his body covered in a blue glow. The figure was a normal sized man with long dark hair which waved slowly in the air with nothing making it do so. The human Figure was holding a gigantic glowing blue sword which must have been over two meters long or more. Everyone simple stood in shock and awe in what they where seeing, not one of them mutter a single word or made a movement. Not just because of the power they where witnessing before them but of something else more shocking indeed.

"It can't be…You are dead!" the leader beast came out and said with disbelief

The man was in astonishment as he utter the words

"Its…it's…me!?!?"

"The weapon that killed the monsters was me, HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE, THIS CAN'T BE…..."

He awakes back into the forest sweating and breathing heavily in shock of what he just saw, he had jumped to his feet it shocked him that much, 

_"It's impossible!! How could something like that exist…" _he questioned in alarm

_"But how come those monster existed… how did you survive the fall and the wound" _he though back

_"I must have not fallen that far down and the wound was not as bad as I though it was" _he answered back to himself, as he continues to argue with him self

_"How did you get to the top floor?" _

_"I don't know!!" _he was getting more confused and angry

_"It was a dream… it never happen…I just invented" _he though, it calmed it down and was happy with that conclusion.

_"Or was it a vision" he thought_

"It must be a dream" he said calmly aloud, dismissing the idea of a vision from his mind and end the issue for now, but had a strange feeling he was wrong. He looked around realising it was still dark and not yet mourning.

Whatever it was a dream or past vision, there was no point of think about it. He decided to forget about and get back to sleep as had along road ahead him in his journey with that he did so, and fell back in to the land of node.

End of Part 3

Next part Awakening


End file.
